Caught
by Mwagner11
Summary: The Prophecy has been fulfilled and the seven demigods saved the world. A couple years later, all of them are mysteriously captured and taken to a horrid place where multiple tests are placed on them. By mortals. Will Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Calypso, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia ever escape?
1. Capture

**Hi this is my new story, its going to be pretty awesome! Enjoy! **

It was going to be a freaking awesome night.

Two years had passed since he and the other six demigods of prophecy had defeated Gaea and pretty much saved the world.

Percy now sat in his sea green convertible, drumming his fingers on the dashboard, parked on the curb of his girlfriend's house, Annabeth Chase. Geesh, what was with girls and getting ready? Wise Girl was twenty minutes late.

The door to her house swung open and Annabeth hurried out, looking fabulous as always. She had on a ripply blue T-shirt with tan capris and sandals. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore just a tiny bit of makeup.

Percy grinned stupidly as he unlocked the car, letting Annabeth in. "What took you so long, Wise Girl?"

She rolled her eyes and buckled herself in. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She gave him a kiss on the cheek which made his grin look even stupider.

He stuck the keys in the ignition, started up the car, and drove through the streets, rounding corners and veering around stop signs at a rapid pace. "Excited to see the gang?"

Annabeth beamed. "It's been so long!" Wise Girl was right. Percy really was looking forward to seeing Leo, Nico, Piper, Frank-the whole gang. Except for Jason. And Reyna. Jason was just really annoying and Reyna freaked him out. Just a bit.

"So, send any applications for any colleges lately?" Annabeth's eyes instantly lit up and she started telling him about the many acceptance letters she had received and all the choices she had to make.

A bit guilty, Percy mostly tuned her out, instead thinking about the 0.0 GPA he had. Okay it wasn't really that bad, more like a 2.1, but he doubted any colleges would accept him. Maybe something really getto.

He pulled up beside the burger joint and stepped out, ejecting the keys and locking the car. He exchanged an elated look with Annabeth and they both ran to the door, inviting themselves in.

Piper and her boyfriend, Mr. Blonde Superman were already there, flirting. Hazel, Frank, and Leo were sitting at a table talking and laughing, drinking Dr. Pepper. Pinecone Face was in the corner, sharpening a knife. Go figure. Probably planning to skewer me with it.

Annabeth ran up to her, with a big grin. "Hey Thalia!"

"Annabeth!" They hugged and Percy meandered over to where Hazel, Frank, and Leo were sitting.

"Long time, no see!" he said and Hazel jumped up, her young face split into a wide smile.

"Percy!" She gave him a sisterly hug and Frank clapped him on the shoulder.

Leo grinned. "Yo Seashell person!"

Percy stared at Leo. "Seashell person?"

"Yo, Aquaman! Kelp head!"

"Ok then."

Reyna and Nico walked in, hand in hand and Percy blinked. "You guys are together now?"

And then Reyna did something she had never done before. It was unbelievable, it was scary, it was as crazy as Hades singing opera.

She giggled.

Nico winked at her. "Yeah."

"Awka-awkward," Leo said behind them and Reyna rolled her eyes.

Calypso, caramel hair braided, dressed in a spotless white party dress walked in. "Hi Percy," she said, nodding, then taking a seat next to Leo, smiling at him.

Percy blinked. "Clearly, I have a lot to catch up on. Well, I guess, I officially call the Awesome Demigod Saving the World Reunion to Order!" Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Thalia drifted over to the group and he felt a surge of peace. All his friends were here. Except for Grover and Tyson-they were at Camp Half Blood, Tyson probably on a date with the harpy Ella.

"Burgers!" Leo cheered.

"Not yet," Frank shushed him, shooting him a glare and Percy gulped as everyone trained their eyes on him. Were they expecting him to make a speech or something?

"Thanks, guys, for coming," he said lamely. "Uh, yeah pretty much."

"Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth pushed past Jason and crossed over to the front. "Tonight, we're celebrating having relatively normal lives! Celebrating the fact that we-"

"Kicked earth goddess butt!" Leo yelled and pumped his fist in the air. Calypso stifled a giggle, replacing it with a cough.

"So let's eat burgers!" Percy said and both Piper and Annabeth facepalmed.

As they lined up in front of the counter, a tall teen with acne came out. "May I take your order?"

Frank and Hazel began to debate what they were getting and Percy put an arm around Annabeth. "Pretty inspirational, huh?" he said.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a soft lingering kiss.

A rush of cool air drifted into the burger joint as the door swung open but Percy didn't really pay any notice, too focused on his gorgeous girlfriend and the gorgeous menu to see who it was.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Annabeth snuggled into Percy's warm embrace as the demigods decided on what they were ordering. Hazel, Frank, Calypso, and Leo sat down with their double bacon cheeseburgers and Nico and Reyna stepped up to order, Thalia right behind.

A small smile sprouted on her lips. It was so good to see everyone here, with people they loved. Thalia, being a Huntress, obviously didn't have a boyfriend but everyone else was partnered happily. Even Leo had found a girl, risking his life to get Calypso off of Ogygia.

In front of her, Thalia suddenly convulsed, yelped, and collapsed, sprawling across the tile. "Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed. She bent down, feeling the girl's pulse. It was faint but still there. Her eyes widened when she saw a dart stuck in her friend's neck.

"Stay still and no one has to get hurt," said a deep threatening voice. Annabeth stood and whirled around, as did everyone else.

At least five stocky and muscular men dressed in black stood there. Each held a sleek silver dart gun in their black gloved hands. Ski masks covered their faces. "What did you do to her?" Piper said, withdrawing her knife.

Another man appeared, obviously the one who had spoken. He was leaner, but there was no mask to cover his face. He was Hispanic with wicked handsome features-muscles, steely brown eyes, and oily black crew cut. "I'd advise you to come quietly," he said, smirking.

Percy instantly took out his pen, uncapping it, Riptide showing its true form. "Sorry, coming quietly isn't our style." He lunged at the man but before he was even in reach, a dart sprouted from his neck and he fell to the floor in midair.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and the other demigods leaped into action but so did the men. Within seconds, Jason, Hazel, and Nico were unconscious as well. _They got rid of the children of the Big Three first, _she realized. She hoped with all her heart that her friends weren't-she couldn't say it. Leo and Calypso were shot too and Leo's head slumped straight into his burger.

Throwing down the empty dart guns, the men charged forward. Annabeth didn't have time to formulate a plan. One grabbed Piper, tackled her to the ground, and bound her wrists and ankles, shoving a gag into her mouth. Frank transformed into a rodent and scurried away but when someone tried to stomp on him, he turned back to human form, finding himself laying on his back with a heavy boot on his stomach.

Three other soldiers tackled him and Annabeth realized with a sickening lurch it was just her and Reyna now. Since her bronze knife was some where in Tartarus, she used a knife that was almost an exact replica of the one she had had.

Reyna jumped forward and kicked a man in the stomach, sending him flying back. Annabeth tripped the one that raced at her and pushed on one of his pressure points, knocking him unconscious.

The three men on Frank had shoved him into a mesh cage so tight even if he transformed into a bug he wouldn't be able to get out. Now they turned on Reyna and Annabeth, rushing at them.

Annabeth tried hacking at one with her knife but it just passed through. Her eyes widened. They were mortal! He seized her leg but she kicked him in the balls with the other one and he groaned falling back. The other two had bound and gagged Reyna, throwing her against the wall.

All her friends were unconscious or tied up. It was just her. Four men surrounded her and the fifth blocked the doorway. The lean one who seemed to be in charge just smirked at her. "You won't get away with this," she growled as they closed in.

Two darted forward and seized her arms; Annabeth furiously kicked at them but the others grabbed her legs, pushing her onto the floor, shoving her hands and wrists together, tying them together with thick knots of rope. Then they tressed her to a long board, binding her completely. Even if she struggled, all could do was tip herself over.

The Hispanic man bent down to her with a rag in his hand which Annabeth strongly suspected was chloroform. He whispered in her ear "My dear, I already have." Then he pressed it to her face and her senses became less alert, muddy and disoriented.

She slipped into unconsciousness.

**Hope you liked it! I put Rico and Caleo in there because I felt like it so please don't be mad at me for that. Anyway, please please please review! Criticism is welcome, feedback is great! **


	2. The Hispanic Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, I'd be awesome. Anyway, enjoy. Just a few mentions of torture, nothing too dark or freaky. It'll get a lot better, I promise. The whole story will not just be torture. **

Leo's head hurt. A lot. When his eyes first fluttered open, he realized every bone and organ in his body hurt. What the heck? He stretched the huge crick in his neck and moved to get out of bed.

Except his arms wouldn't move. Suddenly alert, his vision focused and he yelped when he realized his hands were shackled together as were his ankles. And that wasn't the worst part. He was strapped to a bed. Shirtless! Eek, the Leo fangirls were just wrong.

His memories came flooding back and he winced when he remembered having his double bacon burger with his lovely girlfriend when creepy bad guys had appeared and shot him with a dart.

Calypso! Where was she? He had to find her! Leo attempted burning through his bonds, but it wasn't working. He was, after all, lying on a slab of metal and the handcuffs he wore were also metal. Well that was sucktastic. **(Disclaimer: I borrowed 'sucktastic' from Rick Riordan because its hilarious and so Leo so short disclaimer.)**

He realized he was in the middle of a room with spotless white walls. Everything was white. White floors, white ceilings, he even wore tight-fitting white pants. This just kept getting creepier and creepier...

There was a loud mechanism click and a panel in the wall slid away heavily, revealing a doorway. Two men walked in, wearing white suits and lab coats. Well, no change of color there. Leo instantly recognized one of the men to be the good-looking Hispanic dude that had abducted them.

"Hello," he said smoothly standing above him with a cruel smirk. "Forgive me for the cruel ways of snatching you and your friends away. It seemed an only solution to having a few private chats."

Riiight. Leo's eyebrows shot up. "Dude, a private chat is having lunch at McDonald's eating burritos. This is not a private chat."

He chuckled. "And who might you be, hmm? Nico di Angelo? Jason Grace?"

Wait a second. How did this guy know their names but not who was who? Strange. "Did you take all my friends?" he demanded. "Are they okay?"

"For now, they're all alive. If you wish for them to stay that way, I suggest you answer my questions."

"I think interrogation would be a little less awkward if I wasn't strapped to a bed," Leo said. Maybe if he got this guy to release him for just a moment, he could burn him to a crisp.

"Oh yes, your right." He snapped his fingers and a burly assistant undid the shackles that held Leo to the bed but kept the bonds on his ankles and wrists on. Then he put him in a sitting position. Leo groaned when he realized this wasn't helping. "Comfy? Let's begin. What's your name?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who the heck are you? A mad scientist?"

"Yes, in fact, I am a scientist. A mortal, that's what you would call me? I can see through the Mist."

"Great," he muttered. "How in Hades gym shorts did you find all that out?"

"I came across a young innocent demigod, no idea what his name was. He was fighting a monster and he killed it. I captured him, tortured him until he told me all about the demigod world. Every single bitty detail. Then, he told me about a group of specific demigods, a group that had saved the world. I demanded the names. I did research, I watched, I planned. And I found you."

Leo swallowed. "What happened to him?"

The Hispanic man smirked. "I think you can guess. Now, do you want one of your friends to get hurt? I can bring one in. I suggest that you tell me your name."

"Percy Jackson," he lied, trying to seem as honest as possible.

"Hmmm. Percy Jackson, huh? I've had years of experience interrogating. I can tell when someone is lying. So how many schools have you gotten kicked out of, Percy?"

It was obviously a test-this dude probably didn't believe him. Crap. He must have looked it up on everyone's records. "Six," he said confidently, wondering if he'd gotten it correct.

He chuckled. "Nice try. One more chance and if you muck that up, I'll bring in one of your pretty little friends." He held up a vial of bubbling green liquid. "The venom of a rare endangered Liper Snake. Only four left in the entire world. One drop of this in your blood system and it hurts. A lot. It's pretty much a ticket to a half hour of convulsing torture. Doesn't kill you but it certainly attacks the nerves."

What a psychopath! "Fine I'll tell you my name but first, what the heck are you trying to do by getting information from us?"

The Hispanic man grinned, his perfect white teeth glinting, almost blinding Leo. "Well, first of all, for revenge. Long story, tell ya about it later. And second, there's someone who will pay me millions of dollars for all eleven of you, alive and broken down. Now what's your name?"

That didn't sound so good. Not good at all. But he really didn't want that gross snake saliva injected in any of his friends, especially not Calypso!

"My name's Leo Valdez."

* * *

The Hispanic man left Leo's cell, extremely pleased by the demigod's progress. He'd gotten all their names. There had been no trouble except for that upstart, Percy Jackson who'd responded with a lot of snarky comments. He'd had to bring in the pretty blonde named Annabeth Chase. The kid had been screaming his name the moment Annabeth was wheeled in.

The man had injected her anyway, with just a drop. The girl had handled it surprisingly well-she'd screamed a lot but hadn't even cried. In fact, Percy had been the one crying.

It was very amusing.

He had two weeks to soak up the information he needed. Then he would hand them over to his employer.

The bounty on the demigod's heads was incredible. Ten million dollars for each one.

Everything would finally be solved.

**Yeah, sorry, this dude's a psychopath, just like Leo said. Anyway who is the Hispanic man? Who's his employer? What's going to happen to the demigods?! Review, review, review! **


	3. Information

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews holy cow! Keep it up, you guys are the best. Is my update pace too fast? Disclaimer:**

**Percy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Me: Are you ok?**

**Annabeth: Get us out this mess, Ms. Author! **

**Percy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH**

**Me: I might...*cackles***

**Percy: I want my pillow pet back!**

**Me: What? Ok, anyway, can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: Fine! Ms. Author does not own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: *sobs* My pillow pet...**

**Me: ...**

"Antonio, do you have them or not?" The voice on the end of the phone was impatient, rising slowly, tinged with anger.

"Y-Yes, they are in my custody."

"Make sure that when you deliver them to me, they are unharmed and alive. And Antonio?"

"Yes, sir?"

"If you are lying or deceiving me in any way, you will know suffer pain beyond any man's imagination."

A quiet pause. "I understand."

"Good. I'll send you the preparations."

* * *

Thalia laid uncomfortably on the ground, her ankle tied to a wooden pole, her wrists bound behind her. She supposed they didn't like her very much. Not after she'd shocked them repeatedly, five of the guards losing consciousness. A filthy cloth was crammed in her mouth and she grimaced-she'd swallowed enough dirt for a lifetime.

Would Lady Artemis come looking for her? Undoubtedly! But why was it taking so long? Did the gods not realize their children were in danger?

They'd put her in a wooden room with no conductors in sight which was just annoying. Her wrists were irritated and chafed from the rope and her stomach grumbled loudly.

Their captor marched in, a smug grin plastered on his handsome face. She sent him a killer look, her icy blue eyes literally staring into his soul. He didn't seem fazed. "And how are you Thalia dear? Comfy?" He kicked her roughly in the side and she winced. Probably payback for trying to electrocute him.

Pulling out a switchblade he bent down and cut the gag away from her cheek without a scratch. She spit out the wad of cloth. "What is it now? And what the freak is your name, if you don't tell me I'll start calling you Psychopath."

"You may call me Tony."

"Okay Psychopath what do you want to know?"

He clapped a hand to her mouth. "I ask the questions here. I'd rather not intoxicate you, knock you unconscious, and lug you out of this room. Will you cooperate? Unless you want a really big headache I suggest you listen to me."

"Fine," she muttered and he cut the ropes off of her ankles, yanking her to her feet.

"Walk." Thalia reluctantly did what he said even though sparks were bouncing off of her in different directions. Tony steered her by placing one hand over her bound wrists, prodding her forward.

Soldiers surrounded them and Thalia knew even if she made a run for it, the soldiers would grab her and she wouldn't be able to find an exit. They paraded through metal hallways, veering around different sized tunnels and doors. Tony eventually pushed her into a bright orange room.

A relieved smile came on her face when she saw that all of her friends were here.

Percy, Nico, Jason, and Hazel were all bound to wooden benches, their hands tied in front of them, glancing around with calculating expressions. Leo was strapped in a metal chair, handcuffs securely binding him and Piper was forced into a kneeling position, hands handcuffed over her head and a gag stuffed in her mouth. Judging by the guard's weary looks, Thalia couldn't help but snicker-Piper had tried to charmspeak them.

Annabeth was chained to the wall, Reyna hung in a cage that was swinging from the ceiling, Calypso was imprisoned in the same manner as Piper, and a brown ferret, probably Frank, was scurrying around a small metal cage.

Tony forcefully pushed Thalia onto the bench next to Jason who gave her a weak smile but his gaze almost immediately turned back to Piper.

Their Hispanic captor went to the front of the room. "Very, very nice. Everyone's here. Good, good." He snapped his fingers and Calypso was wrenched to her feet, a long thin needle brushing the tip of her neck. "Now, let's get to business. Mr. di Angelo, I assure you, you cannot communicate or summon spirits here so don't bother trying. Mr. Grace, Mr. Jackson, if you summon lightning or decide to flood us, your girlfriends will suffer. And Thalia if you try anything, your brother will suffer. Understood? Alright, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, Mr. Valdez, its your turn."

"Not telling you anything," he said.

Tony shrugged. "Alright then." The guards instantly injected Calypso with Liper venom.

It was awful to watch. Tendons stood out in her forehead and she began convulsing, screaming in high pitches, shaking violently. "Don't tell him anything, Leo!"  
Sweat ran down Leo's forehead, looking from his girlfriend to Tony and the sight made Thalia bite her lip so hard, blood trickled down her chin.

Leo stared at his feet while Tony chuckled. "Tough decision, eh? Let's double the dose."

"Fine!" Leo shouted. "Don't hurt her anymore. What do you want to know?"

"Leo, where is Camp Half Blood? This is one thing the demigod I tortured wouldn't tell me."

"I-uh-I-" The guard raised the needle to prick Calypso with it once more.

"Okay, okay, its in Long Island New York!"

"See? That wasn't so bad."

Calypso's bout of torture had ended and she sighed, shaking her head. "Leo," she protested.

Thalia had to look away. Next they pulled up Jason and threatened to torture Piper. He told them about Camp Jupiter. Next was Nico who reluctantly told Tony about the secret entrance to the Underworld, although it took them a half hour to get it out of him. It wasn't until Reyna's ninth dose that he relented, despite her screaming at him not to.

When they put Percy in the chair, Annabeth tried not to react. Thalia could the fierce determination and conviction in her friend's eyes.

"Percy, where is Olympus and how do you get there?" The guards plugged Annabeth with five doses and she gasped, screaming her head off.

Thalia stood, pushing aside the guard that tried to kick her down. "Percy, no!" she screamed defiantly. "You can't! Don't do it, you idiot! Annabeth will survive!"

"Don't!" Annabeth shouted. "Percy, forget about me!" At her words they plugged her with eight does, straight in a row. The screams grew higher and higher.

Percy was frozen, his hands clenched into fists. "LET HER GO!" he roared, struggling against his bonds. "STOP IT!"

Tony shrugged. "Sure, you can stop it. Tell me where Olympus is."

The Son of Posideon sighed, looking at Annabeth. "Okay! Okay! Stop it!"

"What is it then?"

"I-It's in White House," he said, looking defeated. Thalia blinked in surprise. It was actually a pretty dang convincing lie. His head was bowed and a tear leaked out of his eye. Holy cow, Percy was good. She pretended to look outraged.

"Percyyyy!" she said, hoping that Tony would buy it.

He didn't comment, just wrote a few things on a piece of paper and said "We'll see." The words sent cold chills down her spine.

**Am I evil? Yes I am. Do I enjoy it? Nope. This is my last major torture scene, the next scene will be more plot focused. *evil laugh* Does Antonio really believe Percy? Who is his mysterious employer? Will the demigods escape? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. And if you review comment and guess who Antonio's employer is! **


	4. So much for escape

**You guys are freaking awesome thanks for the amazing feedback. Now, for the disclaimer.**

**Leo: BURGERS AND FRIES!**

**Percy: Not helping, Leo.**

**Frank: BURGERS AND FRIES!**

**Me: Hey can one of you say the disclaimer?**

**Leo: BURGERS AND FRIES!**

**Me: Okay, anyone else?**

**Frank: Fine, you don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: Nobody owns me, oh yeah!**

**Leo: BURGERS AND FRIES!**

Reyna laid on her cot, not sure what else to do. Her cell was nine paces wide and twelve paces long; she'd counted. The door was locked and other than the cot, there was no other furniture there. Besides, there was a rope knotted around her ankle, tethered one of the metal bars on her window. Luckily it had a lot of slack. Even so, she'd tried snapping it off, ripping it off, and even biting it off.

There was no way out.

A beefy jailer came in twice a day to deliver her meal which consisted of two fresh slices of bread, a cup of water, and a thin slice of cheese. Reyna ate it all, knowing she needed her strength. She also did push ups, sit ups, and stretched to keep herself busy and in shape.

Her thoughts turned to Nico. He was a son of Hades, he'd be fine, she tried to assure herself. She wasn't that worried about Annabeth, Thaila, or Piper for that matter. They were strong, they could take care of themselves. Jason? He'd survive. Percy? He might lament the loss of cheeseburgers but he'd most likely get out of this alive.

But she needed a plan! And fast. Something told her that Tony would be transferring them to his employer, whoever that was.

She suddenly jumped off of her cot. The cot! That was the answer. Fortunately, it was made out of wood. It was weird how they underestimated her. She was a daughter of Bellona, the war goddess!

Reyna ripped off the padded area of the cot, then dug deep into her strength. _Mother, help me, _she prayed. Reyna calmly placed her foot on top of it, then seized one end of the wooden platform. Eyes narrowed, she felt an incredible rush of adrenaline and tore a chunk of wood from the platform, splinters embedded in her hands.

Ignoring the stinging pain, she picked out a jagged piece of wood and furiously cut at her rope on her ankle, sawing through it. It took her a while, but the strands eventually hung loose-her ankle was free. Now for the door. She needed something to pick the lock.

Ripping apart a piece of wood, she managed to withdraw a spindly piece, hoping it would work. Marching up to the door, she inserted it carefully, attempting to twist it around.

It broke.

Cursing under her breath, Reyna found a thicker piece of wood and tried again, failing. She sighed, calming herself. It would work out. She just needed to seek a golden opportunity. She glanced at her window and put the wooden platform that was once the cot next to it, climbing on top. Wood was everywhere-in her hair, sticking out of her hands and feet.

Peeking through the bars, she spotted her jailer, wide awake and alert. He was leaning against the door, staring straight ahead. Huh. Reyna's eyes roamed his outfit. No keys. Unless they were stowed away in some disgusting places...

As she stared at the door, her eyebrows raised in confusion. There wasn't a lock. How come there was one on her side of the door? Maybe a trick? They probably were trying to fool her method of escape. Reyna then understood. There was a white screening pad above it. A fingerprint scanner.

So probably only her jailer and Tony could get inside. Wonderful. How was she going to get out? Reyna ducked back inside her cell and pulled out a thin splintered piece of wood. Breaking apart some with her hands, she somehow made it to roughly resemble a dart.

It wasn't the best way, but it was a way. Climbing back up, Reyna slid her hand out through the bars and hurled it at his face.

The wood didn't stick but it definitely stung. Reyna dropped to the ground inside her cell and hearing him yelp, hid herself behind the mound of splintered wood and the pad of the cot. "What the-" She heard him stomp to the window and stayed perfectly still, positioned so he couldn't see her.

Her well-tuned ears detected a gasp and the door swung open; the jailer trudged into the cell, glancing around wildly. He jerked out a walkie-talkie but before he could say a word, Reyna leaped out at him. She kicked him in the gut, wrenching the walkie talkie away from him. Leaping onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking into the wall repeatedly.

He sagged against the wall and Reyna checked his pulse. Still there. Reyna searched him and found a dart gun set to stun. Perfect. Sprinting out of her cell, she raced along metal corridors.

She rounded the corner, finding herself behind ten guards who hadn't noticed her. Reyna noiselessly sidled up to one, a dart sprouting out of his neck. Gradually she slunk up behind all of them, shooting them soundlessly. Now to find her friends.

Reyna darted down that particular hallway, finding eight doors, all of which required fingerprints. Grabbing one unconscious guard, she dragged his fingerprint to the pad and sure enough, it swung open easily. Storage room. Dragging him across the hall, she tried every door. Most were empty, though others had a full supply of weapons. Reyna knew not to venture into any of them-they could be heavily booby trapped.

At last, the door at the end of the hall opened up to a completely plastic room with Hazel inside, sleeping on a bench. There was a plastic manacle on each of her wrists and ankles, not connecting to each other. Instead, plastic chains connected to the manacles and kept her loosely against the wall. "Hazel," Reyna hissed. "Wake up!"

The girl shifted and Reyna said again, this time louder "Hazel!"

The daughter of Pluto, sat up, blinking. "W-What?" She jumped to her feet when she saw who was in the doorway of her cell. "Reyna!"

"Come on, not so loud. The doors open by fingerprints, we need to find the others." She would've preferred finding someone else, like Jason or Percy, someone who could fly around or flood the place. "Steal a dart gun from one of the fallen guards and whistle if you get into trouble."

Hazel nodded and took off. Reyna felt a surge of hope. So far, so good. She raced out of the corridor and into another one, taking out guards silently with their own weapons. Spotting security cameras, she peppered them with darts, blowing them out or blocking them.

She reached Annabeth's door and soon after, Calypso's. Relieved expressions were plastered on their faced which Reyna was glad for but she had an uneasy feeling about all this.

"What's the plan?" the daughter of Athena asked, dart gun in hand.

"Rescue all of the demigods, find a way out," Reyna breathed.

"Okay then what?"

"Find their main control system, find a passage out," she replied. Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Hazel came running down the corner, faces flushed yet relieved. Annabeth raced to her boyfriend and gave him a long kiss before stepping back.

"We're busting out of here," Annabeth said. Reyna scanned their small group of demigods for Nico but grimaced when she realized they hadn't found him yet. "Jason, Percy, be ready to conjure up a storm if necessary. Piper, collect as many weapons as you can find. Frank, go break out the rest of the demigods. Reyna, Hazel, and I are going to find the main control center."

Reyna bit her lip, realizing more than anything she wanted to go look for Nico. But she couldn't. Frank and Hazel would find him. First she had a duty to fulfill.

She, Hazel, and Annabeth crept stealthily down the passages, past iron and golden doors. "Sense for unusual metal," Annabeth told Hazel. "Expert gadgets and things like that. It'll most likely be the control center of this whole rotten prison."

Jason had luckily taken out all the cameras with lightning so they hung, glass shattered limply. As they darted along passages, Reyna's inner radar went off. Something wasn't right. She swallowed, opening her mouth to tell Hazel and Annabeth.

"Here!" Hazel cried and before she could stop her, the girl picked up a limp guard and pressed his finger to the keypad.

The door opened and there stood a wicked handsome young man with a calm expression, blonde hair, silver eyes . "Do you really think you could escape?" he said smoothly and then the world went black.

**Review! :D Who do you think the handsome young man is? I went through this whole elaborate thing to show how awesome Reyna is :D. **


	5. Hazel

**Man you guys are good! One of you guessed it, dangit. Oh well! :D I have smarticle reviewers! Anyway thanks for being patient, sorry for taking so long, and yeah the whole explosion thing and stuff since the Blood of Olympus hasn't come out yet AHEM RICK I just kind of made up that an army of monsters tried to attack the Seven and the Romans were trying to kill them so they kind of got in the mesh, make sense? Right now your confused but it'll make sense. SO NOW FOR THE TOTALLY TOTALLY EPIC AWESOME DISCLAIMER. **

***walks in on Jason and Piper making out***

**Whoops wrong room.**

***opens door to reveal Thalia, Nico, and Percy fighting***

***coughs out water* Wrong room.**

***Frank walks up***

**Do the disclaimer panda man!**

**Frank: Don't call me that.**

**Scary Warrior?**

**Frank: ...?**

**How about...**

**Frank: PERCY JACKSON DOES NOT BELONG TO MWAGNER11**

Hazel lay on the cold stone floor, her hair crazily strewn about her, motionless. The first thing she felt as she began to rouse was the cool feeling of metal on her bare skin. Rising into a crouch, she blinked and looked around.

She was encased in a metal room with no furnishings, just empty space. With wonder, Hazel realized she wasn't wearing cuffs or ropes or chains. What a relief. But she was still a prisoner. But imprisoned by whom?

She remembered trying a room and seeing...no, no it couldn't be him. After all these years? It was just wasn't possible! They were playing mind tricks on her, that had to be the only solution.

There was an obnoxious click and a door snapped open, a light filtering into the room. Then it closed again and a figure smartly walked up to her. "Hello Hazel," a chilling voice said and the girl found herself staring at black war boots. Looking up, she found herself looking at someone who she'd thought was dead.

"Octavian?" she gasped. He was so different-silver eyes, handsome figure, no longer the whiny sickly boy she had known. But the crazy gleam in his eye and the face, that horrible face was still the same.

He smirked at her and gestured to two metal chairs she hadn't noticed before. "Come, sit."

"Where's Nico?" she asked. "Frank?" Hazel didn't know how to react. Was this really...Octavian? She carefully stood and walked over to one of the chairs, eyes not leaving his gaze.

"They're safe," he said, taking a seat as well. "For now."

"Why are we even here?" she asked her golden eyes, fierce and narrowed, her hands clenching into fists. Could the former augur really be responsible for the pain and heartache the demigods had suffered these past days? He was dressed in a suit, believe it or not, black and white.

"Because I need you," he said. "And I notice your very surprised to see me alive."

"B-But you died," Hazel said. "We saw in the war between Gaea, you were killed by the explosion."

"No, believe me, I am very much alive. Monsters couldn't harm me. I miraculously escaped the explosion, found myself stranded and lost. In fact, I met someone. An impressed someone."

Hazel imagined Frank or Nico or even Leo next to her, wishing she at least a friend beside her to get her through this. There was a mad power in Octavian's eyes that scared her, deeply scared her.

_I'm guessing it wasn't Hades. If Octavian went in the Underworld, he'd have to face the ghosts of the teddy bears he murdered,_ Leo said in her mind. _Also probably not a girl, because let's be honest, who would date that creep?_

_Be quiet repair boy, _Frank said. _Let her think.__  
_

_Hazel, be careful, don't disclose any information to him, _Nico said. _Be vague. Don't show fear. I love you sis, be strong._

"Tyche," Octavian said.

Hazel frowned. "What? The greek goddess of luck? Why would she be impressed with you? And your Roman, aren't you?"

"Yes but her Roman side was already being honored by the Romans. However, the Greeks forgot about her," Octavian said. "She was impressed with my ability of beating the odds, surviving an enormous explosion. I was young and foolish back then, I had no idea how powerful she was."

"She said she would help me if I helped her. I asked her what she desired. She told me she'd been bored out of her head for so long, she had helped me to keep her entertained. She wanted vengeance on Olympus since they hardly regarded her. I wanted vengeance on the demigods who took my fame, who took my glory. And it turned out our two plans will help each other."

Hazel's mind was reeling. "How did we take your glory?"

_Did he ever even have any? Murdering teddy bears is pretty low in my opinion, _said Leo inside of her head.

"You saved the world. I wanted to be powerful, prove I could do things! I survived the explosion after all. Besides you all tried to kill me."

"It was defensive," Hazel argued. "We were just trying to protect each other, we never meant to set off an explosion to kill you, just to kill the monster army."

"Hazel, Hazel," he chided her. "Calm down. What's done is done. I just want to make sure you and your friends pay for it all."

"Leave my friends alone! Besides, why aren't you threatening Jason or Percy or Annabeth? I'm not special."

He chuckled darkly. "Hazel, you have no idea how special you are and how crucial you will become." His tone made chills run up her spine.

"I won't help you," she said.

"We'll see about that," Octavian said, smirking cruelly.

"Why are your eyes silver?" Hazel asked as he stood, heading towards the open door. She glanced at it, wondering if she should run or call up cursed jewels to smother him.

"Tyche granted me a piece of her immortality and I bathed in the River Styx. Now I am invincible and will not age for a hundred years."

Hazel figured out the math quickly. If Octavian was twenty right now, he'd stay that way for a hundred years and only then age? He could live for maybe even two hundred years.

"Wait, one more question. What happened to the Hispanic man, Antonio?"

Octavian rolled his eyes. "You're worried about him? Well I couldn't just let him go after he let you almost escape. You probably would've without my intervention." He drew a finger across his throat and Hazel swallowed.

"How could you?"

He snorted. "How could I? He was a mortal and your captor, Hazel! Many deaths may come to pass while your here. Try not to grieve too much. Death happens so often and so quick." He turned as though he would leave but then stopped in his path and once again whirled around to face her.

"Oh yes and one more thing. Don't try to escape," he said. "Your powers may work, Hazel, but remember I have your friends. I will visit only some of your friends so consider yourself lucky. Consider yourself even luckier because I allow you roam freely in your cell, which is a privilege I have granted to very few of your friends. All are unharmed right now but soon some will be tortured for information, thrown in swinging cages, held at gunpoint or swordpoint, and the weaker ones forced into servitude, maybe even sold. So again, consider yourself lucky. Enjoy." The door slammed and locked behind him.

Hazel sat in her chair, then curled up a ball, picturing Nico or Frank being tortured. It was too much to bear. She had to get out of here!

But she couldn't let one of her friends suffer if she resisted.

All Hazel could do was weep.

**So you found out it was Octavian! But what is he going to do to destroy Olympus with Tyche by his side? How will he use Hazel and the other demigods? What will happen to everybody? Review or they will remain in sad captivity forever! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D :D Love you guys, thanks for being so patient! **


	6. Octavian Plots

**Me: Who shall we torture today?**

**Percy: The definition of torture would be Octavian singing in the shower.**

**Me: So true.**

**Nico: Uh...**

**Me: Hey Nico, say the disclaimer. Or-**

**Octavian: I'll sing in the shower!**

**Nico: NOOOOOOOOOO! FINE! Mwagner11 does not own Percy Jackson.**

Frank's POV

Frank was imprisoned in some sort of rubber bubble casing. He tried transforming into multiple different animals, even attempting Hannibal the elephant but it was too strong. All was dark-even when he put his own hand in front of his face, it was pitch black.

Just empty nothingness.

Drifting in a state of half-consciousness, Frank jumped when a strong beam of light glared directly at him from above. He clapped his hands over his face, his eyes watering. A few minutes he removed them, still blinking rapidly. "Hello?" he said and his stomach grumbled.

A magnified voice boomed in his ears. "Frank Zhang. Can't say its nice to see you again."

Frank squinted but his eyes widened when he realized who the voice belonged to. Octavian? Too stunned to speak, he remained speechless.

"I can't believe that after 48 hours you still don't realize that your missing something," the voice said, sounding very much amuse.

"What?" Frank mumbled but then he let in a sharp intake of air. His stick! Where was it? He rummaged through his pockets but it was gone.

Octavian had the power to end his life any second he so desired.

He swallowed, a lump stuck in his throat. "Frank, you may be a son of Mars, but you are very very fragile. I will keep your stick under constant surveillance and if you try to escape, I will burn it. Without hesitation. You are a curious pawn in my plan, Frank. For now, I'll keep you alive."

His mind immediately flashed to his girlfriend. "Where's Hazel?" he asked quietly.

"Safe," Octavian's annoying magnified voice chuckled. "Much better off than you anyways."

"What about Percy? Annabeth?"

"In all due time. Anyway, Frank. The reason I'm talking to you. I need Hazel alive and unharmed as well as Percy. As for Reyna, she is bait for another one of my little plans. Torturing the others wouldn't be any fun since I don't know them well. You might be bait but Hazel doesn't know if your being tortured. And besides, I need a little bit of entertainment."

Frank's eyes widened as a gold tinted needle, sticking out of an incredibly large machine poked through his bubble, still causing it to hang in the air. He backed up against the opposite wall, wishing for another blessing from Mars, something, anything. "This is Dolorquo, the exact opposite of Ambrosia. It causes pain beyond belief and can be administered to both demigods and gods."

"The Gods will come for us," Frank said, wondering why his father or the other Gods hadn't rescued them by now.

Octavian cackled as the needle hovered just above Frank's arm. "Who says the Gods are even looking for you?"

Then the metal plunged into his flesh and the room exploded with deafening screams.

* * *

Calypso was wrapped tightly in chains, manacles fastened on her wrists and ankles. Her throat was parched, mouth dry, and her once silky caramel hair hung in damp clumps, saturated in her own sweat.

They had given her little water and no food. There was a dim light that showed she was in a black room without windows. A man had once appeared, climbing from a rope in the ceiling and trickled a cup of water down her pleading throat. Despite her pleas for answers, he said nothing and soon vanished.

She was powerless to do anything.

Where was Leo? Was he alright? She wanted so badly to see him again-oh so badly. She had waited long enough for him on Ogygia and she had vowed never to lose him again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of something shimmying down the rope again. Her muscles tensed slightly and when she squinted, she could see two men this time, neither carrying food trays. One was the man who had brought her food. The other had golden eyes and was wearing a white suit, very well-dressed.

"Daughter of Atlas huh? How much are you willing to sell her for?" the well dressed one said, smirking.

Calypso shifted. Were they selling her, like an object? Unbelievable!

"How about you start with a price?"

"Let's go with a hundred thousand drachmas."

Calypso's eyebrows shot up. Were they seriously bidding on her? What was wrong with these people?

"Too low," the other one said.

"Fine. One hundred thirty thousand drachmas."

"Raise it to two hundred thousand and I'll throw in the daughter of Aphrodite."

Piper?

"Doesn't she have the ability to charmspeak?" the buyer said cautiously.

"That makes her even more valuable," the other man contended. "You can always gag her."

"It's a deal," the man in the suit said slowly.

"I swear on the River Styx she's yours," the other said and unlocked Calypso from the wall, removing the cuffs from her wrists and ankles.

Her muscles were weak and exhausted but this might be her only chance to escape. She stood as though seeming to go obediently, then punched the one square in the face, white knuckles shaking. The man yowled and momentarily let go. Her fingers burning, Calypso weakly pushed past him but the other one grabbed her wrist and she was too weak to fight back.

"She's got some spirit," the man who was "buying" her said. His fingers were wrapped snugly around her wrist.

Calypso may have been immortal but other than minor healing magic, she had no flashy powers to help herself. Maybe that was why they were selling her. Or whoever was selling her. "Who are you?" she asked sharply, her voice wavering a bit. It had been hours, possibly days since she had spoken.

"I'm your new captor," the man said. "Isn't this fun?" He tugged on her other wrist and she sagged against him. She may have been immortal but after living on a tropical island for centuries, being trapped in such a claustrophobic space had seriously fatigued her.

"L-Let me go," she said, her eyes closing. Wait! Was she really...falling asleep? She needed to get out of here and find Leo, then the rest of the demigods. But her body wouldn't obey. She was just too tired.

"Get the other girl," the man said and Calypso sank into oblivion.

* * *

Octavian sat in his chair, viewing all of the cameras in the different rooms.

Hazel was crying, Frank was screaming, Calypso was unconscious, and Reyna was being immobilized by a tranquilizer dart for the third time since her imprisonment. Piper was being dragged across the hallways to join the other prisoner, too weak to resist. There was Thalia, Jason, Nico and the others, all sluggish and drugged.

And then there was Percy and Annabeth.

Octavian had set a video camera of Annabeth in Percy's cell, promising the Son of Posideon that if he or his friends used their powers, Annabeth would be killed. And of course, he had obeyed.

The blonde fingered Frank's stick. It was remarkably satisfactory knowing that you could kill someone just by lightning a little piece of wood on fire. Amusing, actually.

He had tried to single out the demigods he actually needed.

Hazel of course, was the first. Her curse was his gift. And Frank was alive in order to keep her in line. Leo, was next. His fire would bring down Olympus, brick by brick. Octavian had considered keeping Calypso, then realized that the boy might still have at least sisterly feelings for Hazel. He wouldn't want her to die.

And then there was Percy.

Weak, weak Percy. He would be easy to manipulate. Threatening Annabeth would be his undoing.

Jason Grace? Annoying and boring. Thalia Grace? Even more so. Although, to torment Jupiter, the former augur would keep them alive. As for Nico and Reyna, he would make them pay. Nico might be useful to end Hades. Piper McLean was not important to his plan either as Aphrodite wasn't too dangerous.

He had created a barrier, Tyche had helped him, to hide it from the Gods who didn't even know why their children had disappeared or how.

In the end it wouldn't matter. Because Octavian would win.

**I'm not trying to say Calypso or Piper are weak, just that Octavian doesn't need them. What do you think his plan to destroy Olympus is? Where do you think Calypso and Piper are being sold to? Please please please review!**


	7. I swear on the River Styx

**So I'd love to get through everyone's POV and eventually that will happen but I need to focus on the main people right now so yeah. Enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Percy: YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME GIVE ME BACK ANNABETH RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: I will if you do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Mwagner11 does not own Percy Jackson! Now where's Annabeth?**

**Me: Hehe your gonna have to wait through a lot of chapters.**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Percy sighed as another meal was pushed through the slot in his cell door, crawling forward to retrieve it. The Son of Posideon had been trapped in this barred prison for who knew how long. His black hair was stuck up at odd angles and his hands shook from the extreme cold that penetrated through the walls and doors of his cell.

Eating the disgusting slop, he looked at the screen mounted on his wall. Annabeth.

Her blonde hair hung limply from her head and her gray eyes were filled with sadness but Percy could still see the fighting spirit within her. Numerous chains were connected to her body-she was shackled to the chair and the chair was shackled to her. They had even stuffed a dirty black cloth in her mouth to gag her. "Hang on, Wise Girl," he whispered to himself. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. If only if he could talk to her, hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright.

Only his ankles were manacled. They didn't need to chain the rest of his body. Percy wouldn't try to escape as long as Annabeth was in danger. He couldn't risk her being killed.

"_Jackson,"_ said a cruel voice over his cell loudspeaker, reverberating through the enclosed walls. _"Annabeth is coming to visit you and so am I. Throw waves at me, Seaweed Brain, and you'll never see her again."_ Percy flinched when Octavian called him Seaweed Brain. How dare the augur taunt him! Percy had seen Octavian and heard his steely voice.

The day he'd figured it out, Octavian had come inside his cell and Percy had started throwing every curse he could think of at him. The augur had frowned. "Jackson, if you swear at me one time, I will gag you." He was about to exit when he snarled "Do not insult me while you are here, in my custody, Jackson-if this is a too difficult problem for you then too bad!" He'd taken a dramatic exit and Percy had just kind of stood there like: _?_

He'd hated Octavian ever since he got to Camp Jupiter, especially for killing his pet panda pillow. But if the blonde killed Annabeth, he would never see daylight again.

Percy watched the monitor and cringed as two men snuck up behind Annabeth, then cut her shackles from the wall. She tried to fight back, struggling a bit but she was too weak. They lugged over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes and disappeared from the monitor.

He waited for a few aggravating minutes and then the keyhole in his cell door rattled. It was pushed open, revealing Octavian gripping Annabeth by her bound wrists, her gag removed. He was also holding a sharp knife edged with something green. Poison.

"Percy!" she said and he lunged for her, forgetting his chains and falling sharply onto the floor. Octavian smirked.

"Well hello there, Jackson. Thought I'd bring you a visitor today."

"What are you doing with her?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No need to worry. If you do what I ask, she will be perfectly fine, I assure you. But if you refuse me, then I suppose there could be a bit of a problem."

"Stop talking in riddles Octavian!" My blood boiled, staring at this awful scum.

"Oh, this is no riddle, Jackson. It's simple actually. I have a task that I wish for you to complete. It might be somewhat emotionally arduous for you but you'll recover. Now this is what I want you to do." He leaned forward and whispered in Percy's ear.

His eyes widened. No! He couldn't do it! Never. But then his gaze landed on Annabeth and he sighed. "What will it be Jackson? Your girlfriend or your father? After all, she's stuck by you all this time and what have the gods done for you? Think about it. They took away your life for a few months, wiped your memory." Octavian growled, his eyes lit up with malicious intent. He then put the tip of the knife to Annabeth's throat.

"Don't do it Percy," she said, her gray eyes silently pleading.

Seeing Annabeth in danger, Percy sighed. "I'll-I'll do it."

"Swear on the River Styx," Octavian insisted and Annabeth blanched, shaking her head wildly.

"No, Percy! Don't! I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are," Percy said. "I-I swear on the River Styx I will perform the task Octavian has presented for me."

Octavian grinned and tears began to spill down Annabeth's face. "Percy, what have you done?" she sobbed but he couldn't answer.

* * *

Leo McShizzle, the Boy on Fire, Ultimate Repair Boy was out of ideas. Around his hands were special manacles that covered his hands so he couldn't produce flames which sucked because he really wanted to form a little new something called Octavian BBQ.

Sitting, defeated on a stone bench, his hands chained to the floor, his black hair was sticking up at odd angles, greased with sweat. He probably smelled not so good and his feet were grimy, muddy and black. Every day a hooded figure would come inside and feed him goop that tasted like flavorless pudding. Real pleasant.

Leo had tried to come up with ideas to escape, but they were all fruitless and got more weird every time. He couldn't stop thinking about Calypso. Where was she? Where were they?

He had tried creating fire on other parts of his body but the results were only a pile of burnt armpit hair on the floor and a serious haircut.

He had no ideas and while sweat ran down his face, Leo decided he really was out of jokes.

He closed his eyes and muttered a prayer to his dad. _Holy Hepheastus, dad, where are you?__  
_

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_ REVIEW!** **If you don't everyone will still be hostages and sad and crying. So review! **


End file.
